Changes
by Miss.Twilight.Crazy
Summary: Bella's story, Perfect life, Popular, Great family, Great friends, Rich and beautiful, All changes when a certain Cullen family come to town...E-B, E-R, J-A  eventually. Changes...
1. Wake up call

**An: Hey, its me, I'm sorry about my other story, What Happened, but I will get back to it, in the meantime, hear we are, you reading this, and well whatever I'm going to do after writing this, hopefully writing the rest of What Happened, but if Changes becomes OK, then you will be getting more from this story as well. OK enough of me, READ ON!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Changes**

This story is about Bella Swan having the perfect life, popular, great family, great friends, rich, beautiful and all boys (young men) wanting to be with her, but when the Cullen's arrive in town, and with 3 teenagers about the same age as her, what will happen? All human, E+B, E+R, J+A eventually. Changes...

Enjoy

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CHANGES**

Chapter 1

BPOV

'BANG'  
I woke up with that bang, I looked to my side and it was my best friend, aka Rosalie Hale aka Rose

or better known as my best friend. We have been best friends since her and her twin brother, Jasper my other best friend and her family came to town 13 years ago, when I was 4 and in kindergarten, since then me, Rose and Jasper have been best friends.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Helping you get ready for our first day back at school." She said with a smile on her face, She was beautiful, long silky blond hair, and today with a red rose in her hair, her eyes a ice blue/ violet colour, hight about 5"9, her skin slightly tanned. Rose was wearing a French collection Meadow Jersey plains top in red with a French Collection Moonshine denim boot cut jeans. She wore Gianvito Rossi Red suede Shoe boots and had a limited edition Alexander McQueen faithful medium polished-leather satchel in red too.(-Rosalie's clothes on profile-)

"Why, it's only, what!" I looked at my wall clock, and it read 7:12

"Shit!" I shouted.

"Watch your language young lady!" My mom shouted up at me.

"Sorry mom." I said back down at her.

"And that's why I'm here, now you go and have a shower, and I will pick out your clothes. Go Go." she hurried me.

"Thank you soo much Rose, have I told you how much I love you yet?" I asked.

"Yes, but not today, but OK, I love you too. Now, GO!" Rosalie said as I hurried into my en-suite.

I rushed into my en-suite and turned on my shower. I striped down and got into the shower. I washed myself with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner and then with and white musk body wash. I jumped out of the shower and wrapped myself with my white fluff towels, 1 around my body and the other around my hair.

I went back into my room and bless her cotton socks, she had all of my outfit ready for me, and I mean everything, including the underwear. I love my bff, she is amazing. I have an amazing life!

She was sat in my desk chair, looking in our photo album. She turned around when she heard me close my en-suites door.

"Thank you Rose, for sorting out my clothes and waking me up." I said

"Your welcome, I'm just going to go downstairs and wait for you." And she got up and pecked me on my cheek (we are like sisters) and left and shut the door behind her.

She had set up for me to wear:

-Black underwear set with a hot pink mesh ribbon pattern

-Gucci Black Structured-jersey dress with a gold plated belt

-Gucci Patent Sofia slingback shoes

(-outfit on profile-)

Rose came back in just as I was clipping on my left shoe.

"Come on, let me do your hair and make-up." Rose said to me

"No." I said back

"That wasn't a question, that was a demand, come on, we still need to get to school." she said to me. I sat down at my desk where I had all of my make-up and hair products.

She put my hair up in a bun with a large bow headband.

"Thanks Rose." and I gave her a hug. I added my Black smartie stud earrings and my carved rose and pearl cluster bracelets. I grabbed my black Gucci tote bag, my Ursula Strass Louis Vuitton sunglasses and then stuffed my white Blackberry curve phone in my bag and a few of my daily things like my purse with my money and credit cards in and my car keys. Then hooked my arm through Rose's and went downstairs.

"Morning mom." I said to my mom and gave her kiss on the cheek. My mom has the same hair colour as me but with her hair cropped short and with laughter lines and another difference is that she has blue eyes, unlike me where as I have brown, the same as my dads. My mom is a very carefree woman, and does silly and dangerous things, good job she has me and my dad to reign her in.

"Morning, would you two like breakfast?" my mom asked me and Rose.

"No thank you Renée, we will get something on the way." Rose said without a trouble. And leaded us out side. I stopped and gave my mom another peck on her cheek

"Bye mom." and I ran after Rose and closed the door after me. (-Bella's house on profile-)

My family has 3 cars, including mine, My dads is of course has his cruiser because he's the towns police chief, but isn't here in the drive way because he's at work at this moment in time, my mom has a silver Mercedes-Benz B-Class, and for my car I have a shiny black BMW M6 and I love it.

My mom and dad got it for me for a present for getting a drivers licence. Rose has the same car as me, that's how I wanted one, but hers is in a blood red colour.

"How did you get here Rose?" her car wasn't in the drive way so I didn't know how she got here.

"Jasper dropped me off, he said he needed to go and get petrol for his car, so he dropped me off here." she said.

"OK then, now lets go to school before we are late." I said to her.

"Well we wont be late with your driving, you always drive right on the edge of the speed limit!" Rose laughed out.

"Shut up you." and giggled as we got into my car.

Rose turned on my CD compartment and it was our CD, me and Rose got bored of the radio so we made out own CD with all of our favourite songs on. The song it was on was 'Teenage dream by Katy Perry'

Me and Rose sang the song till the very end and by that time, we had arrived at school. The first day back at school, this shall be fun...


	2. English

**Short AN today, sorry for taking so long just to produce the 2nd chapter, but I haven't been able to because of my school breaking up late for the Christmas holidays, and that iv been busy with home life, so yeah, I better let you get to the story that you probably haven't been waiting for, but here it is, enjoy x**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Changes

Chapter 2

BPOV

I drove into the school parking lot, trying not to run over a lot of gawking young boys, staring at my car. I parked my car next to Jasper's Lexus and the other parking space was free. I started to giggle. Rose started to look at me like I was crazy.

"What?" she asked me.

"Everyone's staring, again." we had exactly the same reaction to this to our previous year here, because of all of the new pupils that change to our hight school, and with me having my wonderful car, everybody was looking at my car, trying to figure out who's it belongs to, even the people that know its mine, still look.

"Why wouldn't they? Were wonderful!" she shouted, but not loud enough for everyone that attention is on my car would of heard.

"Come on then, we still need to go and get our schedules." And we got out of my car and met up with Jasper at the end of my car.

Everyone was looking at us, it was starting to creep me out, I saw at the far end of the parking lot that there were some new, older kids, about the same age as me, Rose and Jasper.

There were 2 males and a female. The female was short, about 4'10", almost pixie looking, she had jet black hair which was cropped short and spiked out at the ends, pointing in every direction. One of the two males, He had black coloured hair, the same as the pixie look-a-like, but with curly hair, he was massive, not the over-weight massive, the muscular and height massive, he was at least 6'5"and quite scary looking. And the other male, he was extremely extractive. He had an almost bronze, red colour hair, very different than the massive one and the pixie. All of them had very pale looking skin, almost ghostly looking, and they all had the same eye colour, a type of melted butter kind, topaz. They were all staring at us, and we were staring at them. It was kinda freaky.

I was the first one to stop staring at them, I tuned and saw that Rose staring at the massive dude and that Jasper was looking at the pixie. I looked back at the three new kids and the people that they were staring at, were looking back at them.

I pinched Rose and flicked Jasper to get them out of there trances.

"OW!" they both shouted at me.

"Like that hurt you bunch of babies, I had to do that anyway, we still need to get our schedules." I said to them matter-of-factly.

"I've already got mine, I got it before you guys came." Jasper said smugly.

"OK, come on Rose, lets go." I said and pulled Rose along with me to the main office. As we were walking to the office I felt eyes, staring at me, like I was the centre of attention.

We walked into the office and Miss Cope was sat at the desk, looking bored as ever. She saw us, and started to smile, I was almost certain that she hummed underneath her breath "Finally, something to do." I almost laughed at her.

"Morning Miss Cope, could we please have our schedules?" I asked nicely.

"Of course," and she started to look for our schedules. "Here," and she passed us them "Have a nice day girls." And we were out the door with our schedules.

"What did you get?" Rose asked me and snatched my schedule out of my hands. She compared my schedule to hers.

"Aww, we've only got two lessons together out of the 7, not including lunch, everyone has that together. We have maths and geography together, I have science at the same time as you but in a different class." And she passed it back to me.

I had;

1-English-101  
2-Mathematics-280  
3-History-011  
4-Geography-046  
5-Lunch-Cafeteria  
6-Science-210  
7-PE-009

I liked most of everything on my schedule except for the geography but I had Rose in that lesson so I was OK. I had a look at Rose's and she had;

1-PE-009  
2-Mathematics-280  
3-English-101  
4-Geography-046  
5-Lunch-Cafeteria  
6-Science-212  
7-History-011

She had almost the same teachers as me, but at different times of the day. We meet up with Jasper and my other friends and we all compared our schedules to each others.

"Who are they?" I asked everyone else, hoping that they would know.

"There the Cullen's, the big dude, that's Emmett, The little girl is Alice, and the sexy guy, that's Edward. They have been adopted by Mr and Mrs Cullen, Mr. Cullen is a doctor at the hospital, I bet you will be seeing him soon, then Bella." Nikki said and everyone started to laugh. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks.

"Is not her fault that she can't walk on a flat surface." Rose giggled. bell rang, and I started to make my way to my first lesson. English.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**I know this is extremely short, but I will try to get up another chapter in this following week, thank you for being very patient, and I haven't had not even 1 bad comment, yet, so thank you for reading, and love, hugges and kisses**

**-Erika x**


	3. Birthday pressent part 1

**Hey all, OK this is the 3rd chapter for Changes, I'm exited, I'm getting some good reviews, so thank you everyone which is supporting me through all of this, your reviews help me write x OK on with chapter 3! Yay x I have changed lots of things in this story, I have only taken the characters from twilight and maybe a bit more, that's it, the story line is mine... so please no copying it, I have tried to put in as much work into it, and it would be wrong if someone else got credit for it. Thanx x**

**-Erika x**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Changes

Chapter 3

EPOV

School, we have done it lots of times over and over again, its so repetitive, I know everything that they teach us off-by-heart and I bet I could teach it better than they do. I'm forever 18, so I have to go through this a lot of times because of it, wonderful. Alice barged through my room.

"Edward, stop moping and get ready for school!" Alice shouted at me.

"Just because you know yours and Emmett's mates are there." She knows she's going to find her mate today, and Emmett's going to find his. She couldn't hold it in that she and Em would find there other half in forks, she kept asking if we could go to the place where she would find them, and Emmett supported this, seen as he will find his there as well, and with Esme and Carlisle was only to kind to help them by moving here.

Its my 118 birthday today. 100 years of being a vampire. All of those years of no mate. Alice is only 50 years old, and so is Em, with them being twins, but you would never know, with Alice being pixie-like and Em, well, looking like a wrestler. But with their other features, yes, they looked like twins, their hair, black like the nights sky, there eyes are the same with us going veggie, and our skin tone, WHITE, like the dead, well we are the living dead, so it all goes.

"COME ON, I WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Alice shouted at me. I read in her mind, but she would never speak it '_I want to see my soul mate_' and I knew she would never give up until she gets what she wants.

"OK, I'm getting ready now, go!" I know she's my sister and all, well sort of, but I wouldn't like her to see me change. We all have been living together with the rest of our family of nearly 50 years, the same time Alice and Emmett have been made, and of course that we were all made from the same venom. Carlisle. He made me first, then his soul mate, Esme, then Emmett and Alice.

"OK then, thank you." and she kissed me again. I looked into her mind again and found out that she was re-seeing her soul mate, Jasper. She was seeing when we get to school, that there will be three people, her Jasper, Emmett's 'Rosalie' and... And there she goes again, blocking me.

I changed into a black button-down shirt, and a pair of black distressed jeans and my pair of plain trainers.

"COME ON!" Alice shouted up at me. She could me a little impatient... OK a lot impatient.

"Coming."and I ran down to the living room where everyone was. I hadn't been down stairs yet that morning, so there was a few presents, a few streamers and balloons. Same old Alice, always making something big out of nothing. I feel sorry for that soul mate of hers.

'_AND I FEEL SORRY FOR YOURS_' She shouted at me mentally.

"Here," and she passed me a present. "It's from me, Jasper, Em and Rose." Everyone in this family knew about the others (Alice and Emmett's) soul mates, and talked like they were already in this family.

I opened the present, they had got me two tickets to Alaska for any time I wanted.

"Thanks." I thanked them, and kissed Esme and Alice on the cheeks and gave Em and Carlisle a manly hug.

"There's another one as well." Alice said, she couldn't keep it in any longer and she slipped up with blocking her mind from mine, and in that small moment she showed a normal girl, but very beautiful, with chocolate brown hair and eyes which you could just fall into with them being soo deep. She had pale skin, almost the same colour as mine, but with a little bit of pink in the cheeks, as if she was blushing. She had a perfect body, with all the right curves in the right places. She was perfect, and she was my mate.

"Why have you been keeping it from me? And for how long?" I asked everyone.

"I was keeping it from you, I thought that it could be another gift from us, for your birthday, we didn't just move just so me and em could find our mates, we came because your was here too." and she gave me a bright smile. I knew I loved her and I couldn't be mad at her for any longer and smiled back.

"Thanks guys." And gave another round of hugs and kisses to everyone.

"Come on then, lets go meet our mates!" Emmett shouted. Me, Alice and Em then went into my Volvo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**I thought of leaving it here, but since I promised I would of put up the next chapter about three weeks ago, for the end of that week, I thought of giving you more, and that I don't want to do the washing up or tidy my room.. he he, so here it is, a little bit more of our sexy Edward xxx hope you like it...**

**-Erika xxx**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

We got into my Volvo and drove all the way to school on silence.

We got to school and got out of my car just as a black BMW M6 drives in to the parking lot and parks into a parking space just across from us, and I get bombarded by thoughts and pictures of who the owner was. There was silence around us as the doors of the car opened, out come two girls, well I couldn't really call them that, they were about 18, so, young adults. One had blond hair, and from what I have herd it was Emmett's mate, and then there was my mate. Nothing matted from that second, I Knew she was the one for me... I loved her, with one look, and I was in love. She had her brown hair put up in a bun, with a black bow headband, she had pale skin, but not as pale as a vampires, her face was heart-shaped, With her luscious red lips, a cute button nose and her chocolate brown eyes.

Her clothes didn't matter to me, for all I could care, she could be wearing a black bin bag, and she would still look amazing. But I could tell they were designer clothes, seen as I have been living with Alice for about 50 years. But I still don't care.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hey everyone, I'm going skiing today with my best friend which is sitting right next to me right now... lol, so yh were all packed for it, and I still think I have forgot something... oh well, but this is all I could think of for today, but this is only part one on Edwards pov. Wish us luck and talk... sort of... to you later xxx-Erika xxx**


End file.
